Pile vs el Luchador
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Es SU Suzu-chan, es SU amor platónico. Un rubio de buen carisma no se la robara. Incluso si tiene que aprender a usar el cosmos, ¡no perderá!


_**Antes que anda, quiero aclarar algo muy, pero muy importante. Este One-shot está hecho con un fin humorístico, no es ninguna crítica de la nueva relación de Mimorin con el luchador (disculpen, la verdad no se su nombre).**_

* * *

" _¡Noticia de último momento! ¡Mimori Suzuko tiene novio! ¡El boxeador se ha llevado a la idol de muchos!"_

" _Mimorin confirmo su relación con el boxeador, ¡es oficial!"_

-¡Kussun! –grito una mujer mitad coreana y mitad japonesa a su mejor amiga que se encontraba recostada en su sofá favorito de su casa.

-¿Ahora que, Pai-chan? –pregunto cansada la mencionada. No era la primera vez en la que su querida y loca amiga invadía su casa con una llave de quien sabe donde la saco, para hablarle de algun problema que tenia con su pareja.

-¡No eres Kussun! –Bufo, pero en ese momento no le importaba si era Nanjou Yoshino la que estaba acostada en el sofá-¡Mira! ¡MIRA! –vocifero la coreana que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, ya le estaba estrechando en la cara de Yoshino su celular.

-¡Quítate, no puedo ver! –por más que intento moverla, no pudo, su amiga era más fuerte de lo que parecía- ¡Pai-chan! ¿Ahora que tienes?

-¡Ah! –soltó un quejido y alejo el aparato de los ojos de la novia su mejor amiga a una distancia en la que ella pudiera leer la noticia- ¿¡Ya!?

Los ojos de la señorita Yoshino nunca se abrieron al ver una noticia tan grande. Bueno, una vez si, pero fue cuando existía el vago rumor que su amada dientona se encontraba en una relación amorosa con otro cantante. Pero eso fue más enojo que sorpresa.

-¿Esto es verdad? –pregunto Yoshino que de a poco se incorporaba en el sofá donde Pile ya estaba sentada- déjame lo vuelvo a leer –tomo el celular y leyó cada palabra una y otra vez- ¿Cómo es que paso todo esto?

-¿¡Como quieres que lo sepa!? –Grito sumamente enojada- ¡NADIE ME DIJO NADA, NADIE!

Nunca en su vida la había visto tan molesta. Ni cuando Emitsun se robo su tapioca, ni mucho menos cuando Rippi anuncio en twitter que se casaría con Mimorin.

-Haber Pai-chan –dejo en celular en una mesa cercana y vio a su amiga- ¿Ya hablaste con Mimo-chan? Tal vez es solo un error y ya –intento razonar- ¿quieres que te preste mi teléfono? Tal vez si…

-¡Nada! –Soltó un enorme grito y se levanto del sofá- ¡Le mande un mensaje, le marque más de 50 veces, incluso llame a su madre! ¡No me ha contestado, no sé nada de ella! –como pantera enjaulada, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del apartamento.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? –por un minuto sentía lastima por su amiga, pero después de ver como sonreía con un exceso de malicia, comenzó a preocuparse por su salud mental- ¿Pai-chan?

-¡Necesito a Emitsun! –declaro y salió como bala del apartamento.

-No sé porque pienso que esto va a terminar mal…-Nanjou soltó un fuerte suspiro en lo que se levantaba del sofá- aquí es donde me vuelvo una persona razonar y busco la manera en la que esta babosa no mate a alguien –con eso dicho, se encamino en busca de su laptop.

* * *

Quien ha dicho que una mujer enojada es peor que mil dragones esta en toda la razón. Cualquier mujer que se siente amenazada es capaz de las mayores locuras para cuidar lo que la hace sentir segura. Bueno, al menos Pile es el vivo ejemplo de la exageración del enojo combinado con la ira de una hidra.

Hombres y mujeres no pueden ser tan distintos entre si. Ambos bandos optan por una lucha ya sea física o psicología. Diversión o ambición pueden ser una de las muchas razones que motiven un enfrentamiento.

Hori Eriko, mejor conocida como Pile. Una mujer un tanto loca, hermosa, divertida y carismática, podía presumir de los muchos galanes que han intentado conquistarla. Desde un bajista sin nada más que su instrumento hasta un famoso. Pero para ella, la unica persona por la cual su corazón latía era nada más y nada menos que Suzuko Mimori: cantante, seiyuu, bella, carismática, una gran persona, dueña de los ojos más hermosos del mundo, un cuerpo que no es muy voluptuoso ni tampoco carente forma. El amor de su vida en pocas palabras.

No solo le había molestado enterarse de esa noticia, si no del como se entero. Seamos sinceros, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gusta enterarse de esas cosas cuando esta cómodamente leyendo en twitter?

Hay que ser claros también, Pile nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimorin. Hubo un tiempo en el que sus sentimientos fueron unica y exclusivamente de admiración, pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo que pasaron como muse. Aquel grupo de ídols provoco que esa admiración se transformara de un "me gustas" a fulminar en un "te amo".

Pero por más que ella se esforzaba, por más que intentara decírselo, algo siempre terminaba arruinando el momento.

Como cuando intento decírselo en el set de grabación, pero Emitsun salió de la nada a abrazar a Mimorin provocando que Ucchi se enojara y rompiera un vidrio y pues… el lado positivo es que no hubo heridos.

En otro intento procuro tomar las mayores precauciones cuando la invito a cenar, todo parecía perfecto, a excepción de que un mesero las reconoció y no tuvieron de otra más que tomarse fotos con él y las personas que se juntaron a su alrededor. Otro fracaso para Pile.

Pero solo en uno estuvo a punto de decírselo, y fue en el cumpleaños de Suzuko. Donde le horneo un pastel y unas galletas. En ellas, venia un mensaje simple, un "te amo", escrito torpemente con glaseado comprado del supermercado. Para su mala suerte, no le funciono del todo, tal parece, Suzuko Mimori puede ser más densa de lo que aparenta cuando se trata de sentimientos.

Así que mejor opto por seguir con ella, acompañarla y ser su fiel amiga.

Nunca se espero que su amor platónico fuera a salir con un luchador. El chico parecía simpático y todo lo que puedan decir que el. Aun ese sentimiento de odio no desaparecía a cada paso que daba por la gran ciudad mientras buscaba a su objetivo.

-¡Emitsun! –grito Pile cuando vislumbro a su presa.

La joven Nitta se encontraba plácidamente dormida debajo de un tronco de un parque poco conocido de Tokio. Era su lugar favorito, donde podía descansar y ser solamente ella, sin las presiones de su carrera o de algunos regaños de su casi esposa Uchida Aya. Aquel lugar, donde se esparcía la calma, era de conocimiento único de las amigas de Emitsun y de su manager que si la necesitaba con urgencia, podía encontrarla en ese lugar.

-¿Pai-chan? –La mujer abrió los ojos con pereza y le sonrió un poco a la fúrica mujer que estaba de pie al lado de ella- imagino que ya te enteraste, ¿eh? –Soltando un suspiro se levando de su descanso- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Entréname –hablo con firmeza la coreana.

-¿Para? –Nitta alzo la ceja y se sacudió los rastros de polvo de su falda- sabes que no puedo pelear, está prohibido.

-Eso lo sé –la mujer mantuvo su firme mirada. No se iría hasta lograr su cometido- pero necesito que me entrenes, es urgente.

-¿Planeas pelearte con el novio de Mimorin? -su sonrisa se amplió cuando la vio asentir con tanta energía- ¿estas consciente de que él es hombre y luchador? De un golpe te puede tirar.

-Por eso vine. Nitta-sensei –inclino su cabeza en manera de respeto- requiero que me entrene.

-¿Qué ganarías con eso? –pregunto curiosa por la respuesta.

-No quiero ser una cobarde. Luchare por ella –sus ojos detonaban convicción.

-Llevas eso de "luchar por ella" muy literalmente –Emi recargo su espalda encontrar del árbol- ¿estas consciente de que no será algo fácil? El es un luchador profesional, casi puedo asegurarte de que no llegaras a su nivel.

-No importa lo que tenga que pasar, Nitta-sensei –apretó con fuerza sus puños y soltó un sonoro suspiro- esta vez no me rendiré.

-Espero que tu convicción y fuerza sean suficientes –Emitsun se incorporo y palmeo el hombro de su amiga- nos vemos en mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿si?

-Si –por primera vez en el día, Pile sonreía. Era tenue, pero igual era una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos entonces –con eso dicho, se retiro del lugar alzo su mano para despedirse.

* * *

 _-A las cuatro de la mañana en la casa de Emitsun-_

Zapatos deportivos: listos.

Conjunto para correr y ser torturada: listo.

Espíritu de guerrera: más que listo.

Una botella de agua: Ya no está fría, pero eso no es problema.

-Supongo que es todo –después de analizar sus pertenecías mentalmente, Pile golpeo el timbre de la casa de su sensei.

Al cabo de unos tres minutos, la puerta se abrió. No le era sorprendente ver detrás de esa puerta a Uchida Aya, la casi esposa de Emitsun. Ella portaba un hermoso vestido veraniego color lila, se veía como un pequeño angelito.

-Pai-chan, hola –la cálida voz de Ucchi tranquilizo un poco el corazón de la medio coreana- pasa, pasa, Emi-chan me dijo que vendrías hoy –con esa gentileza, se hizo a un lado para que la invitada entrara.

-Te lo agradezco –entro a la casa con una sonrisa.

La casa, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, solo lo justa para dos personas. Del lado derecho de la puerta, se encontraba la sala con únicamente un sofá de tres espacios y los otros de dos espacios, ambos de color gris con los cojines blancos. Opuesto a la sala se encontraba la habitación del baño, Pile nunca entro hay, pero según contaba Soramaru, era hermoso y pulcro como el de un hotel. Al fondo a la izquierda la puerta hecha de madera que direccionaba a la cocina, detrás de ella, todo era metal y brilloso, como las cocinas de los programas culinarios. Al fondo a la derecha estaba el comedor, simple mesa de madera color carmesí con seis asientos acolchonados.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –pregunto Aya al dejar a su invitada en la sala.

-No gracias. Traigo agua el día de hoy –alzo su botella con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Qué no está caliente por el clima? –preguntando eso, la casi dueña de la casa se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-Si, pero igual vamos a hacer mucho ejercicio el día de hoy –asintió varias veces- lo que debería preguntar es, ¿Cuándo te mudas con Emitsun? –una sonrisa picara salió de sus labios- digo, ya te la mantienes aquí.

-Eso será cuando Emi-chan pida formalmente mi mano –al compas de su amiga, ella también sonrió, pero era más de ilusión que de picardía.

-¿Y ustedes dos ya…?

-Oh claro que si –dijo sin pudor alguno- en la cocina, en el baño, en las escaleras de incendios, en el estudio donde ella o yo graba alguna canción o anime –la cara de asombro no cabía en la cara de la medio coreana al escucharla hablar sin pena alguna- ¡Oh! También en el sofá en el que estas sentadas –confeso con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hijas de la guayaba! –Grito y en un instante se levanto del sofá- ¡espero que esa cosa esta desinfectada! –señalo el sofá y después a su amiga- ¡y espero que tu dejes esa actitud tan despreocupada con tu sexualidad!

-Vamos Pai-chan, no es para tanto –la joven rio un poco- ¿no es normal hacer el amor con tu pareja? –soltó otra pequeña risa al ver como Pile se sentaba en el piso- no seas dramática. Siempre que terminamos de hacerlo limpio. ¿Puedes sentarse de nuevo en el sofá?

-Para nada –Eriko negó varias veces- me quedare en el piso donde confió que no…espera, ¿también en el piso? –Dio un brinco al ver la sonrisa y el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Aya- ¡mendiga Ucchi, sucia!

-No es mi culpa amarla tanto –junto sus manos sobre su pecho mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba- la amo Pai-chan, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

-Para nada pero…-la coreana suspiro pero le sonrió tenuemente- pero por favor, no tienes que decir en que parte se demuestran su amor es…

-¿Incomodo? –asintió ante su pregunta- bueno, eso si. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Pues inténtalo –Pile suspiro y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sofá- pero mientras tanto, intentare tenerle algo de fe a tus muebles que ruego que limpiaras con cloro.

-Tú tranquila Pai-chan. ¿Quién crees que se encarga de la limpieza en esta casa? –confianza alzo su pulgar.

-No imagino a Emitsun limpiando de todas maneras –con una leve risa miro de nueva cuenta la casa- luce muy limpia. Considerando que Emitsun ha dicho que es algo desordenada para vivir.

-Pero es tan linda cuando intenta limpiar que le perdono todo~ -suspiro y vio ensoñada una foto en la pared donde estaban ella y su amada- es como un dulce hámster~

-¿Un hámster puede matar a un hombre de un solo golpe? –Divertida alzo la ceja- no por algo le voy a pedir que me enseñe a pelear.

La mirada de Uchida cambio de una ensoñada a una preocupada-Pai-chan, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si –al igual que su amiga, su mirada cambio. A una seria- no dejare que me la arrebaten. Ya basta de ser débil.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de pelear- tal vez era por el ambiente o de que ya se sentía como toda una ama de casa. Pero Ucchi ya había notado las ojeras en los ojos de Pile desde que entro a la casa. Solo no se lo quiso decir y esperaba o más rogaba que se quedara dormida por dichas ojeras.

En más de la mitad de la noche no logro pegar el ojo. Sus pensamientos vagaban en quien seria aquel luchador y que opinaría Mimorin sobre eso. Reviso su chat una y otra vez, pero su amor platónico seguía sin contestarle ni un solo mensaje. Al fin de cuentas no pudo dormir, pero una sensación de motivación se mantuvo en su pecho hasta que fueron las doce: valentía. Por primera vez, ella lucharía por su querida Mimorin.

-Déjala, Ucchi –hablo la dueña oficial de la casa.

Vestida con un conjunto deportivo gris, Nitta Emi se veía entusiasmada por su nueva pupila que de igual manera sonreía como si no hubiera mañana.

-Pero Emi-chan…-claramente Aya quería evitar que cometieran una estupidez, pero, aquella mirada confiada de su pareja logro hacer que desistiera de su intento- tengan cuidado al menos, ¿si?

-Lo tendremos –con una sonrisa confiada, Nitta vio a la medio coreana- ¿lista, Eriko-kun?

-¿Qué pasa con eso de "kun"? –la aludida rio un poco y decidida se levanto del sofá- como me digas no cambiara mi decisión. Estoy lista, Nitta-sensei.

-En ese caso –tomo aire y alzo su puño al techo- ¡correremos treinta kilómetros!

-¡Entendido, sensei!

Con esos gritos, ambas se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué hare con esas dos? –rio Ucchi desde la puerta donde veía las espaldas de su pareja y amiga.

En esos breves segundos su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Nanchan? –alzo la ceja al reconocer el numero y contesto de inmediato- Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?

* * *

 _-Dos horas después, en el refrigerador de una carnicería-_

-¿Q-que se supone que hacemos aquí, sensei? –pregunto la medio coreana al abrazarse a si misma por el inmenso frio que existía en la zona.

Anhelaba su botella tibia de agua, pero para su mala suerte, su maestra la tiro. Alego que era de débiles tomar agua tibia.

-¡Pues vas a dibujar tu constelación y después vas a golpear estos trozos de carne! –Emitsun grito sin inmutarse del frio.

-¿Cómo que constelación? –aparte de congelada, Pile se encontraba confundida.

-¡La constelación del delfín! –Grito de nueva cuenta mientras palmeaba un enorme trozo de carne que colgaba del techo- escuche que hiciste un audio drama de el posible nuevo anime de Saint Seiya.

-¿Hablas de Mii de delfín? ¿Una de las santias de Athena? –con esfuerzo logro alzar su ceja derecha- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

-¡Mucho! –Ni el frio lograba derretir el apasionado corazón de Nitta Emi- es el destino mí querida Eriko-kun. El mundo quiere que estés en un anime junto con Suzuki-chan. Ella hace la voz de Shoko de caballo menor, ¿no? –Pile asintió con cierto miedo- entonces es el destino. La constelación del delfín está rodeada de la constelación de Equuleus, alias caballo menor –asintió varias veces y tomo por los hombros a su congelada amiga- tu constelación es la delfín. Aquella que es una de las más bellas. Aunque las estrellas de esta constelación no se cuentan entre las más brillantes del firmamento, Delphinus contiene varias estrellas binarias.

-¿Cuándo pasaste de experta de dinosaurios a experta en constelaciones? –pregunto con miedo pues esa sonrisa era digna de un fan extremista.

-Digamos que tengo mis momentos –riendo soltó a su amiga y saco del bolso de su chamarra una foto de la constelación de delfín- ahora empieza a dibujar.

-Pero no tengo lápiz ni papel –pobre Pile, solo aplazaba lo impensable.

-¡No seas tonta! Me refiero a que dibujes tu constelación igual que hace Seiya de Pegaso –esa sonrisa seguía sin darle tanta confianza.

-Pero…Mii de Delfín ataca con las piernas, eso de "dibujar las estrellas de la constelación" es casi siempre para los que usan un ataque como el meteoro de Pegaso –sonrió nerviosa. Por un momento pensó que había logrado salvarse de eso por la mirada seria de Emitsun, pero sus ilusiones cayeron por un tubo cuando esa orgullosa sonrisa de fan se asomo por los labios de su sensei.

-Primero –alzo su dedo índice- aprenderás a dibujarlas y a hacer algo parecido al meteoro de Pegaso y después haras los ataques de Mii de delfín –asintió con tanta energía que provoco en Pile un enorme y congelado suspiro.

-¿Cómo llegue a aceptar esto? –resignada vio la foto que le fue entregada y alzo su mano derecha como si fuera una garra.

Nitta, confiada en sus palabras se poso detrás de su estudiante y la ayudo en sus poses.-Tu tranquila, Eriko-kun. Serás como Delfino, un delfín de Poseidón. El fue recompensado y situado entre las estrellas por encontrar entre las islas de la Atlántida a la nereida Anfítrite que accedió a casarse con Poseidón después de eso–hablo firme de que su amiga llegaría a hacer algo parecido.

-¿Ahora eres experta en mitología? –Pregunto mientras su brazo bajaba y subía según indicaba la constelación- ¿crees que esto funcione?

-Te lo aseguro –volvió a asentir con energía- confía en mí, Eriko-kun.

-Lo hare entonces, Nitta-sensei –ya sin la ayuda de su maestra Pile comenzó a seguir el patrón de las estrellas.

¿Frio? Ella ya no conocía el significado de esa palabra. El calor dentro de su corazón era una llamarada imparable que era avivada por su maestra. Sus golpes encontrar de la carne la hacían sentirse fuerte e imponente, cada patada significaba el duro camino que estaba recorriendo.

Después de aquel duro entrenamiento en el refrigerador de la carnicería que nadie aun sabe explicarse él como Emitsun consiguió entrar o siquiera la como sabia como entrar ahí, siguieron corriendo mientras lanzaban patadas o puños al aire.

Subieron las escaleras del edificio más grande que encontraron, y ante la cima y los cálidos rayos de sol golpeando su cara. Pile alzo los brazos y grito del júbilo que sentía.

-Me alegra que te guste esto –comento Emitsun que por unos minutos se desapareció para conseguir una botella de agua para ella y su acompañante- toma, la mereces –en el momento en el que se la extendió, Pile la tomo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sensei –dijo agradecida mientras bebía la botella- ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Pues aprovechando que no te estás muriendo por el ahora a sangre de la carnicería –carraspeo un poco y mantuvo su sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si practicamos al estilo Karate Kid?

-Si, sensei –asintió enérgica.

-Por un momento pensé que te rendirías.

-No lo hare. Sé que es el primer día, pero estoy decidida a luchar por Suzu-chan –su energía no tenia comparación.

-Bien, en ese caso, ¡vamos! –grito tras correr a su nueva faceta de entrenamiento.

-¡Si, Nitta-sensei! –con eso gritado, acompaño a su maestra.

* * *

No era broma cuando a esas dos únicamente les faltaba la canción de " _ **Eye Of Tiger de Survivor"**_ para que se vieran aun más épicas de lo que se veían.

Era un tipo de combinación de las películas de Rocky junto con las de Karate Kid.

Pulía con la mano derecha y pateaba con la izquierda el auto de Ucchi, Enceraba con la izquierda y pateaba con la derecha. Hubo momentos en los que creyeron romper alguna parte del amado Camaro de Ucchi, pero por fortuna no fue más que un rasguillo que arreglaron como parte de su entrenamiento.

Dicho entrenamiento, duro alrededor de dos semanas, donde por minutos o casi horas, Pile pensaba en abandonar, pero su inspiración seguía hay, de fondo de su celular: su amada Suzu-chan la veía con una enorme sonrisa. Ella no se rendiría. Menos cuando alguien amenazaba con lo que ella quería hacer, ¿Qué es eso de que un fan amenazo de muerte al luchador? ¡Ella lo haría pagar! La muerte seria como un regalo para aquel hombre usurpador de Mimo-chan.

En lo que llevaba de entrenamiento, se adjuntaron dos nuevas maestras. Kussun-sensei que al ver la ira de su mejor amiga le enseño una lección especial que verán después, y Sora-sensei para descubrir los puntos débiles del chico.

Su camino fue largo, pero después de grandes sacrificios como almorzar huevo crudo todos los días y de entrenar hasta el cansancio. Por fin se encontraba a un día de enfrentarse al chico. La excusa fue que un "luchador" nuevo quería retarlo, y el acepto, pero que fuera en un gimnasio donde no lo conocieran.

-Me alegra que estés lista, Eriko-kun –su maestra, Nitta Emi se encontraba sonriendo.

Ambas mujeres habían acordado tener una pequeña fiesta en el lugar secreto de Emitsun, solo alumna y primera maestra.

-Es todo gracias a ti, Sensei –feliz de su progreso le dio un sorbo a su cerveza- daré mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro.

-Eso lo sé, confió en eso, pero por si acaso –aun sonriendo, se alejo a unos metros de su alumna y se puso en pose de pelea- tendrás que darme aunque sea un golpe si quieres vencerme.

-Pero sensei, no te permiten pelear –bajo su botella de cerveza y observo confundida los movimientos de su maestra.

-Si no me das aunque sea un golpe, no te permitiré pelear con ese grandulón –sonrió confiada de sus palabras.

Su alumna, al ver que la determinación de su maestra era tan grande, entonces se posiciono en lo que ella llamo "la pose del delfín": Su brazo izquierdo levantado a unos veinticinco grados pegados de su tronco y su antebrazo en un Angulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, su mano se encontraba una pose neutral. Su brazo y ante brazo derecho se encontraban pegados a su tronco y su puño se encontraba cerrado. Sus piernas ligeramente separadas.

Podría parecer una pose sencilla, con muchos hoyos en lo que cabe a la defensa o ataque, pero así es la manera en la que encontró para darle esa gracilidad de un delfín.

Sonriendo por aquella pose, Emitsun se dispuso a atacar a su estudiante.

-¡Toma esto! –grito Nitta cuando intento conectar un golpe a la joven. No le resulto, en un instante, Pile se encontraba detrás de ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, sensei? ¿Muy lenta? –bromeo con una sonrisa.

-Mira y veras –divertida le soltó una patada que esquivo- Eriko-kun, estoy sorprendida con tu avance.

-Todo se lo debo a mi maestra –rio un poco- vamos, que quiero darte ese golpe para irme a dormir.

Ambas sonrieron y la lluvia de ataques no se dejo esperar. Pile era buena, pero a decir verdad, le falta la experiencia y la fuerza que poseía Emitsun al momento de defender y atacar.

Cuando parecía que no le iba a poder dar el golpe, hubo un segundo en el que Nitta titubeo si atacar o no. Y en las enseñanzas de Sora-sensei, ese era el momento de atacar.

Una fuerte bofetada azoto a la maestra que no cayo, se mantuvo firme con una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Pai-chan –que ya no le digiera aquel apodo significaba que por fin había dejado de ser su alumna- temo por la vida de ese tipo, enserio.

-Te lo agradezco, Emitsun –sonrió y abrazo a su ex –maestra con alegría- sin ti no se que hubieras hecho.

-Excelente pregunta, ex –pupila –rio y se alejo un poco de su amiga- mañana será el día, duerme bien, ¿si?

-Si, te lo prometo –con eso dicho tomo su cerveza que curiosamente seguía sin derramarse y le dio un sorbo- pero me quedare aquí un poco.

-¿Ahora entiendes él porque me gusta estar aquí? –Emi rio y acaricio la cabeza de la medio coreana que ya se había sentado debajo del árbol- solo no te quedes mucho tiempo, ¿si?

-Lo prometo –diciendo eso, Nitta se fue del lugar con una sonrisa.

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía las estrellas. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo unos días, que la verdad no había ni siquiera pensado en cuanto avanzaría. Hacía mucho por una mujer que ni siquiera le daba alas a su relación.

Pero… ¿y si realmente el mundo estaba en su contra? ¿Qué tal si todo había sido inútil? ¿Y si Mimorin realmente amaba a ese tipo y a ella la mandaba por un tubo?

Su corazón se comenzó a encoger, a su garganta se secaba. Era una posibilidad que no había contemplado del todo.

En búsqueda de una señal del destino, su celular sonó en su respuesta.

-¿Quién es? –Vio el identificador de llamada y no reconoció el número- ¿Qué pierdo con contestar? –Entonces pico el botón de contestar y se coloco el celular en la oreja- ¿diga?

- _Eriko, ¡que alegría encontrarte! – aquella era la voz de la mujer de sus sueños: Suzuko Mimori se encontraba al otro lado de la línea._

-¿Suzu-chan? –Pregunto con miedo a que no fuera su amada- ¿enserio eres tú?

 _-Si, lo soy –la joven rio por el otro lado de la línea- lamento no contestar tus llamas o mensajes. Es que cambie de teléfono y fue una batalla naval conseguir los números o saber quien se había intentado comunicar conmigo._

Por un minuto, le pediría indicaciones sobre su paradero o estado de salud, pero se detuvo en seco-Eso no importa –contesto con una queda voz.

 _-¿Pasa algo? No suenas tan emocionada como siempre –Mimorin se encontraba confundida- bueno, bueno, de seguro te alegras por la noticia que te voy a dar. ¡La noticia es…!_

-A las tres…

 _-¿Disculpa?_

-Quiero que a las tres de la tarde estés en la dirección que te voy a mandar. Tengo algo pendiente que hacer con… -tomo aire para decir aquellas dolorosas palabras- con tu novio.

 _-¿Con mi novio? ¡Oye espera, no es eso lo que…!_

-Lo lamento Suzu-chan, me tengo que ir. Ve al lugar que te dije, ¿entendido? –sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada.

Sus dudas o preocupaciones quedarían a un lado en el momento que corto esa llamada.

Se levanto decidida del piso y se encamino a su casa. El día siguiente tendría un encuentro con aquel hombre y le daría una paliza.

* * *

 _-Tres de la tarde del siguiente día-_

El cielo brillaba, incluso en aquel lugar donde únicamente había un desgastado ring de pelea y unas cuantas sillas para los observadores, el sol alumbraba aquel lugar.

En el centro del cuadrilátero, se encontraba Pile con una pantalonera gris y una camisa blanca. Pidió ir sola, por eso mismo ninguna de sus maestras la acompaño al enfrentamiento. Si ganaba, les diría de inmediato, pero si perdía preferiría estar sola.

-¿No eres una amiga de Suzuko? –Pregunto el luchador que recién llego y entro al ring- ¿tú me citaste?

-Si –contesto a secas- quiero pelear con usted.

-¿Puedo saber la razón? –Pregunto el rubio con una gentil sonrisa- no quiero pelear contigo sin razón alguna.

-¿No rechazaras mi petición de pelea? –la joven alzo la ceja. Pensaba que se opondría.

-No. Eso sería burlarme de tu espíritu de pelea –aun sonriendo la miro- al menos quiero conocer la razón de esta pelea.

-Es por Suzu-chan –hablo con firmeza.

-¿Suzu-chan? ¿Te refieres a Suzuko? –El rio un poco pero se mantuvo sonriendo amablemente- ahora entiendo lo que pasa, ¿la amas, verdad?

-Si. Y al menos intentare pelear por ella. A mi manera –con eso dicho, se puso en la "posición del delfín"- ¿listo?

-Enséñame cuando arde tu corazón –casi al instante en el que hizo eso, la vio haciendo movientes extraños con sus manos- ¿Qué haces?

-Así como el delfín, seré grácil y audaz –continuo en su labor de señalar las estrellas- mi constelación es la del delfín.

-¿Pero que…?

-¡Alto! –grito Mimorin que entro al gimnasio y se encontraba a unos metros de distancia del ring- ¡no tienen porque pelear!

-¿Suzuko? –el joven luchador vio a la recién llegada- ¿tu sabes que es lo que quiere decir con constelación del delfín?

-¡Arde cosmos mío! –Vocifero tras terminar de trazar su auto nombrada constelación guardiana- ¡Angel Splash! –alzo su pierna derecha y de un limpio golpe tiro al joven a la lona del ring.

-¡Pero que…! –impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar, Suzuko se acerco casi corriendo a la esquina del ring donde estaba el luchador- oye, ¿estas bien? –El joven no contesto y se limito a alzar el dedo pulgar en signo de que estaba bien- eres un mentiroso –la joven suspiro y vio a su ex –compañera de grupo que sonreía orgullosa.

-Mientras exista el mal, no permitiré que alguien dañe a la señorita Athena. Mii de delfín no lo permitirá –cambio de posición a una más ligera. Su mano derecha por debajo de su busto y su mano izquierda levemente levantada.

-¡Esto no es Saintia Sho! –Grito Mimorin que después de ver eso se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida- ¡no puedo creer que lo golpearas!

-¡Hey, espera! –saliendo de su papel, Pile salto del ring e intercepto a su amor platónico a centímetros de la puerta- ¿hice algo mal?

-¿Qué si hiciste algo mal? –Se giro furiosa- ¡primero me dices que venga para ver como lo golpeas! ¡Después te pones a actuar como un personaje que aun ni tiene anime! ¿¡Como quieres que este!?

-Feliz porque lo hizo por ti –intervino la voz de Nanjou Yoshino que entro por la puerta junto con Uchida Aya.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunto Pile que no soltaba la mano de su amor platónico.

-Pues –comenzó a hablar Aya- debiste tomarte las molestias de investigar sobre ese tipo –señalo al joven que aun se encontraba tendido en la cama.

-Aunque debo darte puntos. Me hubiera gustado ver esa batalla –la mayor rio un poco para después carraspear- mejor no me emociono porque cambio de tema. En fin, ¿de casualidad hablaste con el agente de Mimo-chan?

-Lo hice pero…

-Pero nada cara de tonta –rio Ucchi- Nan-chan, ¿me haces los honores?

-Claro que si –la mayor sonrió y vio a la "pareja"- Mimo-chan publico en twitter su relación con él para promocionar las luchas libres japonesas. Con la popularidad de Mimo-chan y de ese joven, las cosas serian mucho mejores. Hablo de canciones cantadas por ella cuando el entra o productos de la pareja, todo es cuestión de marketing –termino con una sonrisa orgullosa por su investigación.

-Eso no puede ser…-ahora se sentía tan estúpida- ¿Suzu-chan, es cierto? –le pregunto a la joven que aferro su agarre con su mano.

-S-si…-confeso con un tenue sonrojo- al principio no quería. Pero el es muy amable y se tomo el tiempo de hablar conmigo. Acepte y publique eso.

-¿Y porque no contestaste mis llamadas? –inquirió alzando la ceja. No dejaba de sentirse estúpida, pero aun así quería saber la verdad.

-Por el tipo que lo amenazo. No sé como le hizo para tener mi número –ella negó con la cabeza aun levemente sonrojada- quería llamarte, pero mi agente dijo que sería peligroso.

-Ya veo…-de cierta manera se sentía mejor, pero aun así, que ella le ocultara la verdad le doliera.

-Se lo que piensas, y yo tengo la solución –la cálida voz de Ucchi hizo que las tres mujeres la vieran curiosa- Mimo-chan, ¿Por qué no le dices a Pai-chan el porqué pesaste que ella no se enojaría?

-¿N-no se supone que ella lo sabe? –su tenue sonrojo evoluciono a uno un tanto más grande.

-Pues ya ves que no~

-B-bueno…-Suzuko suspiro y vio a la media coreana- y-yo… ¿Qué no se supone que ya estamos saliendo y no deberías dudar de mi fidelidad?

Tres…dos…uno…¡el cerebro de Pile exploto!

No se lo creía, ¿tan tonta e inocente era Mimorin como para creer eso?

Vio a Nanjo que solo sonrió enternecida, Ucchi también lo hacía pero con un poco de malicia. Pero Mimorin era un campo diferente, parecía un semáforo en rojo.

-¿C-cuando paso eso? –se atrevió a preguntar bastante nerviosa.

-C-cuando me llevaste ese pastel…-confeso supremamente apenada. Es más, podrían encender una vela con sus mejillas- ¿q-que no escuchaste que cuando te abrace te dije "te amo"?

Había de dos, o sentirse estúpida por no recordar algo tan importante o enternecerse.

-Suzu-chan…-una boba sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordarlo- eres tan tonta~

-¿Q-que clase de contestación es esa? –Pregunto sonrojada- ¡h-hey! ¿q-que haces?

Créanlo o no, Hori Eriko se encontraba cargando a la mujer de sus sueños como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Voy a practicar lo que mi Kussun-sensei me enseño~ -dijo feliz mientras caminaba a los vestidores con su presa- te voy a dejar sin caminar~

-S-solo se amable –no le veía el caso de llevarle la contraria. Después de ver como tiro al pobre luchador, no quería ni pelear con ella.

-Son tres dedos querida, tres suculentos dedos~ -continuo feliz en su trayecto a los vestidores.

En lo que ellas dos, o más bien, Pile se llevaba a su presa. Nanjou y Ucchi reían divertidas de la situación.

-Mimo-chan puede ser linda cuando se lo propone –confeso la mayor tras encaminarse a la salida.

-En eso tienes razón, Nanjou-san~ -la aludida alzo la ceja ante el honorifico- ¿será que hoy iremos a comer ramen y después iras a mi casa a tomar café?

-V-vas a matarme de un infarto –tierna y avergonzada se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Eso es un si? –la sonrisa de Ucchi no se espantaba.

Por los que se preguntan o les importan, el joven luchador se despertó luego de tres horas, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y carente de vida humana. Si señores y señoritas, lo dejaron a su suerte.

¿Pero que puedo decir? Yo no me metería con Pile después de entrenar con Emitsun y aprender a controlar su cosmos.

* * *

 _ **¡Recién salido del horno! Lo acabo de empezar y terminar el día de hoy, deberían darme puntos por eso xD rara vez pasa eso.**_

 _ **Como dije al principio, esto es para tomarnos la relación de Mimorin con comedia. Señores, admitámoslo, no hay nada en nuestras mortales manos que podamos hacer para que ellos dos no salgan. (Solo no vayan a ser como ese loco que amenazo de muerte)**_

 _ **La verdad me sorprendió mucho, pero es como cuando Hikasa Yoko se comprometió (para los que no lo sepan, es la voz de Mio de K-on, de Rias Gremory, de Maria de Symphogear, y etc) hay que estar felices de que nuestras idolas (al menos si son las mías) encuentren el amor y sean felices.**_

 _ **Pero que quede claro, aunque se casen, se divorcien o lo que sea…. ¡nunca dejare de escribir de ellas! ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta y disfruto hacerlo. Quiero que la gente a la que le gusta al igual que a mí nunca pierda esas ganas de leer y gozar de algo así. Por eso no dejare de hacerlo pase lo que pase.**_

 _ **Hice este Fic con ese fin, de que disfrutaran. No es el fin del mundo. Aunque en el fondo me gustaría que fuera como lo que escribí. Que todo fuera una farsa y que Mimorin siquiera soltera xD, pero hay que acostumbrarnos a la realidad.**_

 _ **Aquí van las notas informativas:**_

 _ **-Pile es la encargada de la voz de Mii de delfín en el audio drama de Saintia Sho. Un posible nuevo proyecto que algun día tendrá anime (cosa que si pasa gritare como una loca y seré feliz) pero por mientras tiene un manga que les recomiendo.**_

 _ **-**_ _**Suzuki Aina es la encargada de voz de Shoko de caballo menor y de Ohara Mari. Me pareció un lindo detalle ponerlo. No soy fan de aquors, pero me pareció un lindo guiño a la franquicia.**_

 _ **-Los ataques que hace Pile, como es de esperarse, son ataques de Mii de delfín.**_

 _ **-La breve conversación de Nanjou y Ucchi al final es una referencia a una entrevista que tuvieron ellas. En donde enfrente del público y los presentadores, Ucchi hace que Nan-chan se sonroje~ ¡es tan linda cuando hace eso!**_

 _ **Aquí terminan las notas informativas.**_

 _ **Lamento eso de "arde cosmos mío" es que me emocionan los caballeros del zodiaco xD.**_

 _ **Ustedes dirán "¿Por qué no investigaste el nombre del luchador?" así como no investigue el nombre del bajista de Pile, no investigue el del luchador xD. No me importa su nombre. Denme puntos, hice que se viera amigable (aunque realmente lo es según lo que leí en Facebook de el)**_

 _ **Bien, me quede sin que decir así que**_ _**Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
